


Amor en buena compañía

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dai-chan podría ladrar lo que quisiera, pero un día junto a Tetsu-kun no podía ser un día desperdiciado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cumpleaños (El mejor regalo)

**Author's Note:**

> El título es una referencia a la canción "Juntos", de Paloma san Basilio. ¿Que por qué? Porque no se me ocurría nada, así que puse una canción al azar y escogí una frase que más o menos me gustase.  
> Estos son los cinco oneshots con las que participé en la Kuromomo Week de Tumblr.

Momoi Satsuki es la persona a la que todo el mundo acude cuando hay que comprar un regalo. No es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad indecente de información que lleva acumulando desde secundaria. O incluso desde antes, en el caso de Aomine.

Puede nombrar de carrerilla los modelos exactos de zapatillas deportivas que volverían loco a su mejor amigo o describir pormenorizadamente cómo reaccionará Kise al catar el agua mineral de tal o tal marca. Observa un comportamiento, establece un patrón y predice el futuro. Sabe a ciencia cierta que a Midorima le gustarían unos guantes nuevos (lleva quejándose de lo perjudicial que es el frío para la piel desde noviembre) o que Akashi  _necesita_  unas vacaciones en un balneario.

Incluso es capaz de acertar de lleno en los gustos de gente a la que conoce desde hace menos tiempo. A Sakurai le regalaría una novela gráfica de algún artista francobelga de mediados de los setenta y a Kagami, el último ejemplar de aquel juego de zombis que no paran de anunciar en la televisión.

Sus amigos son transparentes y sus gustos, también.

El problema lo tiene con Kuroko. Es un chico reservado que apenas habla sobre sí mismo. Ni siquiera sus reacciones son tan fáciles de descifrar como las de Aomine, que es más simple que una hoja en blanco, con sus ojitos iluminados cuando compra una revista puerca.

Lo que sí sabe Momoi es que a Kuroko le encanta leer. Las veces que era capaz de verlo en los pasillos de Teikou, tenía la vista clavada en alguna novela con complejo de ladrillo. Incluso ahora, cuando Aomine y Momoi quedan con Kagami y Kuroko en el Maji Burger, lo ven de vez en cuando absorto en una de esas novelas mientras Aomine y Kagami compiten en quién engulle más rápido la mayor cantidad de hamburguesas.

(“Va a ganar Kagamin”, piensa Momoi con una sonrisa. El resultado le da la razón)

Momoi siempre apunta los títulos de las novelas que lee Kuroko. Luego, en casa, con un chocolate bien calentito al lado, busca puntos en común sobre los autores, los temas principales, los movimientos estilísticos, las editoriales…

Nunca encuentra nada en concreto.

Momoi se muerde el labio, con los dedos aún pegados al teclado del ordenador, y se pregunta si podrá regalarle por su cumpleaños el libro perfecto.

—Te comes demasiado el tarro, Satsuki —le dice Aomine en la librería, rascándose sus partes nobles pese a  _estar en público_ —. Píllale cualquier cosa, que total le va a gustar.

—¡No le puedo “pillar cualquier cosa” a Tetsu-kun, y menos por su cumpleaños! —se cruza de brazos, mirando a su amigo con gesto desafiante.

—Mira, en Teikou Tetsu pillaba los libros de la biblioteca a boleo. Le podrías dar una enciclopedia médica y se la leería igual.

Momoi quiere espetarle que qué sabrá él, si no ha entrado en una biblioteca en su vida, pero ahora no le apetece discutir. Sabe que, al fin y al cabo,  _Dai-chan es un caso perdido_.

—Hace cosa de un año estaba leyendo una novela de Kerouak, y el otro día tenía una de William Burroughs —Momoi mira con detenimiento las estanterías de Ficción Extranjera, en busca de algún autor conocido—. ¿Crees que le gusta la generación Beat?

Aomine la mira con incredulidad.

— _¿La qué?_

Para qué preguntará, si Aomine no se entera de una en clase.

(A decir verdad, Momoi investigó tanto de literatura en los últimos meses que sentía que podría competir con su profesora)

Vuelven a casa, una vez más, con las manos vacías. El librero ya está acostumbrado a sus caras y debe de sospechar que Momoi y Aomine —sobre todo Aomine— invaden la librería cada semana por algún motivo turbio.

—¿Y tú qué le vas a regalar?

—Un uno contra uno.

—¡Dai-chan, eso no es un regalo!

—¿Cómo que no? A Tetsu le gusta jugar conmigo, a mí me gusta jugar con él. Todos salimos ganando —Aomine se queda tan ancho tras soltar aquella burrada y mira a Momoi con una sonrisa satisfecha—.  _Tal vez_  le regale una sudadera que vi por Internet.

Momoi se queda pensativa, preguntándose una y otra vez  _por qué_  Kuroko necesitaría una sudadera. Suele ir de aquí para allá con el uniforme de su instituto y los fines de semana, si hace frío, se pone un chaquetón. No le suena haberlo visto con una  _sudadera_.

Al final la cabeza de Momoi explota y acaba haciéndole la pregunta del millón a Aomine.

—¿Que por qué una sudadera? Hombre, la vi  _por casualidad_  en Internet y me acordé de Tetsu. Luego él se la pondrá y se acordará de mí. No tiene más ciencia. Además, Satsuki, que esto no es el cumpleaños de la reina de América.

Quizás debería buscar algo que le recuerde a Kuroko —en el caso de Aomine, fijo que vio una sudadera con un fantasma y pensó que sería  _tan_  ingenioso regalársela a Kuroko—. Un regalo más personal que haga a Kuroko pensar en Momoi.

Sin que sirva de precedente, a Momoi se le quedan en la memoria esas palabras. Aomine se da cuenta de que ha hecho algo  _bien_  e hincha el pecho.

—Dai-chan.

—Dime —Aomine la mira de soslayo, tan orgulloso de sí mismo que a Momoi le da un poco de lástima estallar su burbuja de felicidad.

—¿“La reina de América”? ¿En serio? —Momoi se echa a reír a carcajada limpia, atrayendo la mirada de algún que otro transeúnte, y se gana una colleja cariñosa por parte de su amigo.

Cree que la solución está ante ella, pero en realidad está más lejos de lo que parece a simple vista. ¿Qué libro podría hacer que Kuroko se acordase de ella?

Se devana los sesos, busca y rebusca en todos los rincones de Internet una novela que grite sus nombres, su historia juntos, sus sentimientos. Es inútil.

Ojalá ella pudiera tener una mente tan simple como la de Aomine. Todo sería más fácil.

El cumpleaños de Kuroko se acerca y Momoi, Kagami, Aomine y algunos chicos del Seirin empiezan a organizar los preparativos de la fiesta.

(Kagamin es tan amable como para prestarles su casa, siempre y cuando no vayan destrozándolo todo. Él y Momoi concuerdan en comprarle una correa y un bozal a Dai-chan  _por si las moscas_ )

Charlan sobre la cantidad de globos, la variedad de bocadillos, los invitados y, por supuesto, los regalos.

—Yo le voy a preparar una tarta personalizada —admite Kagami.

—¡Oh, si quieres te ayudo, Kagamin!

—No queremos que Tetsu acabe su cumpleaños en el hospital, Satsuki.

Momoi le da una patada en la espinilla al inútil de su amigo. Kagami los mira como si fueran gusanos de seda en una jaula.

—Aomine, ¿y tú qué le vas a regalar?

—Una sudadera. Me llega mañana de Taiwán —Aomine sonríe—. El mejor regalo de todos, ya veréis.

—Conociéndote, fijo que es una sudadera de Casper.

—Pues no, lista,  _no_  es de Casper.

—Entonces es de Los Cazafantasmas —bromea Kagami. Luego ve que Aomine se tensa y abre los ojos como platos—. ¿En serio, tío? ¿Una sudadera de Los Cazafantasmas?

A Momoi se le enciende una bombilla. Se acuerda de aquel concurso que ganó el año pasado, poco antes de la InterHigh, y que tenía como premio un lote de libros. Se los leyó un poco a su pesar y entre hojas y hojas cargadas de bostezos, encontró la que sería su novela favorita.

 _El fantasma de la ópera_ , de Gastón Leroux.

Es una historia apasionante, con su toque justo de tragedia y romance, y narrada con las palabras  _perfectas_. Siempre que le preguntan cuál es su libro favorito, responde sin pensárselo dos veces con aquel título.

(Podría ser un buen regalo, pero Momoi teme que Tetsu-kun lo interprete como un chiste malo. ¡Que ella no es Dai-chan, por favor!)

De vuelta a casa, se pasa por una librería diferente de la habitual —no quiere levantar más sospechas— y pregunta por  _El fantasma de la ópera_. Tienen en una esquina la versión original,  _en français_ , pero no una traducción en japonés que Kuroko pueda _entender_. Busca sin suerte en un par de librerías más.

No va a rendirse con tanta facilidad,  _de eso que no quepa duda_ ,  y acude una vez más a Internet. En efecto, encuentra pronto varias páginas donde comprar la novela, pero ninguna de ellas le garantiza que el pedido llegue en menos de una semana. Momoi suspira, desganada y con el pelo alborotado, y mira con tristeza su propio ejemplar de su novela favorita. _  
_

Llega _el día_. Mientras Kagami entretiene a Kuroko con alguna mentirijilla, los demás están en el apartamento de Kagami, apelotonados tras el sofá, expectantes ante la llegada inminente del cumpleañero. Kise, que al final logra venir desde Kanagawa, no para de soltar risitas nerviosas y hacer preguntas que nadie tiene ganas de responder. Aomine lo zurra en un par de ocasiones y, por primera vez en su vida, Momoi no le regaña por ser tan bestia.

—Takao, Murasakibara, dejad de comer las golosinas.

—No me seas estreñido, Shin-chan, que total van a sobrar.

—Habla por ti —dice Murasakibara mientras llena su mano de chucherías.

—¡Oh, he recibido un mensaje de Kagamicchi! —exclama Kise. Todos lo miran atentamente—. Dice: “estamos ya en el portal. No arméis jaleo”. ¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR?

—QUIERE DECIR QUE TE CALLES.

Kise y Aomine se empiezan a pellizcar y a dar patadas en silencio. A Takao se le escapa alguna carcajada ocasional, y Midorima tiene que taparle la boca con la mano.

Se escucha el sonido del ascensor. Tragan saliva.

Murasakibara abre una tarjetita y el piso se inunda con la melodía chirriante de un villancico.

—Ups, creo que me equivoqué de tarjeta —susurra despreocupado.

—Murasakibara, tío, cierra eso de una vez.

Todos tiemblan con los pasos acercándose a la puerta. Riko se aferra un momento a la manga de Momoi, tan agitada como si estuviese en un partido decisivo.

—BUENO, KUROKO, HEMOS LLEGADO —anuncia Kagami a grito pelado para  _no generar sospechas._

—No estoy sordo, Kagami-kun.

La puerta se abre.

Se ve la figura de Kagami, sonriendo triunfal.

—¿Dónde está Kuroko? —pregunta Hyuuga indignado.

—Estoy aquí —responde Kuroko, justo al lado de Kagami.

Hay un silencio incómodo.

— **¡SORPRESA!** —gritan todos al unísono mientras se encienden las luces, suenan matasuegras, explota algún que otro globo, y cae confeti de todos lados.

Aomine le lanza una serpentina en el ojo a Kise. Dice que es sin querer, pero nadie se lo cree.

Arropan a Kuroko con abrazos y palmaditas en el hombro. Momoi espera su turno con impaciencia, sonriendo mientras contempla cómo todos sus amigos le dedican a Kuroko el cariño que se merece. Recuerda, por un momento, los días en los que tenía que regresar a casa solo, con una mirada melancólica y perdida.

Momoi quiere llorar, esta vez de alegría, al ver que esos días ya han caído en el olvido. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Kuroko, que le dedica una sonrisa dulce, y se lanza a sus brazos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsu-kun! —intenta no apretujarlo demasiado.

—Gracias, Momoi-san —dice Kuroko, que le quita con cuidado confeti de la cabeza—. Aprecio mucho lo que habéis hecho todos por mí. De veras.

—Por ti haríamos esto y mucho más —continúa Momoi roja como un tomate, no sabe si por sus propias palabras pasadas por azúcar o por la mano de Kuroko en sus cabellos.

—Tiene razón, que conste —secunda Kagami.

—Muchas gracias a todos.

 

Salvo Murasakibara, que ha cometido la imprudencia de atiborrarse con la tarta preparada por Riko, los demás disfrutan de la comida de Kagami y las chucherías que han comprado Aomine y Momoi.

—Mira, Tetsu, esto lo he escogido yo —Aomine señala unas patatas fritas con forma de fantasma.

—Muy ingenioso, Aomine-kun.

En un principio, Kise se iba a sentar al lado de Kuroko, pero Aomine lo echó sin piedad y le ofreció el asiento a Momoi. En el fondo Aomine es un cacho de pan, aunque Momoi tampoco puede evitar sentir un poco de lástima por el pobre Kise.

Al otro lado de Kuroko está Kagami, que está tan ocupado comiéndose su propia comida que no ofrece mucha conversación.

—¡Démosle los regalos! —propone Kise, sentado en frente de Momoi, con un ojo morado. Quizás sí que debería llamarle la atención al bruto de Aomine, después de todo.

Midorima y Takao son los primeros en entregarle el regalo, pese a las protestas de Kise. Como ya intuía Momoi, se trata del objeto de la suerte de acuario, un cojín con forma de conejito. El regalo de Kise es un marco digital donde colocarán  _todas y cada una_  de las fotografías que hagan ese día (acaba de empezar la fiesta y ya casi llevan cincuenta), acompañado, por supuesto, de El Calendario 2015 de Kise Ryouta.

—Esto no lo quiero.

—¡Oye, Kurokocchi, cómo te pasas!

El regalo de Akashi, que no pudo venir desde Kyoto pero se cercioró de que su regalo sí estuviese presente, es un cuadro de un afamado pintor local. La tarta personalizada de Kagami consiste en un mensaje ilegible en inglés y la cara de Kuroko hecha de fondant.

—Haced hueco al mejor regalo de todos —proclama Aomine, sacando una bolsa que le ha robado su madre—. Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsu.

—Ahí va el suéter de Los Cazafantasmas —murmura Kagami con una sonrisilla que a Aomine no le gusta ni un pelo.

Contra todo pronóstico, no es “de Los Cazafantasmas”.

Es una sudadera de  _Los Abrazafantasmas_ , la copia taiwanesa de la película. Sale un fantasma con forma de corazón.

La cara de Kuroko es un cuadro.

Aomine llora de la risa.

—¡JO, DAI-CHAN!

—Joder tú, Satsuki, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor? Mira, hasta a Tetsu le ha encantado.

—Es desternillante —dice Kuroko con cara de palo.

Momoi quiere darle también su regalo a Kuroko, pero no delante de tantos ojos atentos y criticones, así que espera a que todos tengan la atención puesta en alguien o  _algo_  que no sea Kuroko.

El momento llega antes de lo esperado.

Kise los ensorda con el karaoke de la madre de Kagami, que solo tiene canciones japonesas de los setenta, y los demás o charlan o juegan a la Playstation.

Kuroko, cómo no, los observa quedamente, con una sonrisa tranquila. Estaría bastante guapo si no fuera porque ha decidido cumplir el capricho de Aomine y lleva ese espanto de sudadera.

(¿A quién pretende engañar? Se ponga lo que se ponga, Tetsu-kun está perfecto)

Momoi se acerca a él, un poco más tímida de costumbre, con el corazón diciéndole que _no, que no le va a gustar, ¡corre, corre!_  y las piernas actuando por cuenta propia.

—Tetsu-kun, yo aún no te he dado mi regalo —le dice con un tono dulce, teñido por un sonrojo que no puede evitar ni aunque lo intente—. ¿Podría dártelo en otro lugar con menos gente? En la habitación de Kagamin, si no te molesta.

Momoi cree por un momento que las mejillas de Kuroko se están colorando. Todo empeora cuando Takao hace un comentario obsceno que escucha  _todo el mundo_  y Kiyoshi Teppei dice que no hay problema mientras usen protección.

—¡Que no es eso! ¡Lo estáis tergiversando todo! —Momoi se defiende como puede, sintiendo incluso más vergüenza que cuando Aomine le subió el vestido en quinto de primaria.

—Juventud, divino tesoro —continúa Kiyoshi.

—Este Kuroko es un donjuán, ¿verdad, Shin-chan?

—Takao. Cállate.

—¡Sois de lo peor! —Momoi se exaspera y se pregunta cómo es posible que alguien tan amable y dulce como Kuroko sea amigo de gente  _así_.

 Le agarra la muñeca y lo guía hacia la habitación de Kagami, dejando la puerta abierta para que los demás comprueben que no van a hacer nada impuro.

—Kise-kun, por favor, deja de espiarnos.

—Ki-chan, no me digas que eso es una cámara.

Por suerte, Aomine lo arrastra de nuevo al salón, donde retoma una canción que canta a dúo con Takao.

Momoi carraspea, incluso más nerviosa que antes, y  _por fin_  le da el regalo. Está envuelto con un papel de regalo turquesa, cubierto por todo tipo de mensajes escritos por Momoi —hay alguna gambada de Aomine de por medio—, todos ellos sobre Kuroko.

Kuroko sonríe.

—Me da un poco de pena tener que romperlo.

—¡Ah, no te preocupes, Tetsu-kun! Para eso está.

Momoi suelta una risita nerviosa y se toquetea el pelo sin parar. Ya hay un mechón que está mucho más ondulado que el resto de su cabello.

Con sumo cuidado, Kuroko abre el regalo ante la mirada atenta de Momoi. Es un ejemplar de  _El fantasma de la ópera_ , y a juzgar por alguna que otra página doblada, no es nuevo del paquete.

—Verás, quería regalarte este libro, porque es mi favorito. Pero no encontré a tiempo ninguna copia, así que espero que no te moleste que te dé el mío. Es muy importante para mí, como si fuera parte de mí misma, pero lo mejor es que lo tengas tú —dice Momoi de carrerilla, con la vista clavada en sus rodillas y a punto de quebrarse en mil trocitos.

Se siente tan tonta y tan tacaña y  _tan tan_. ¡Encima delante de Kuroko!

—Ah, y como es un regalo, te escribí una dedicatoria en la primera página —continúa Momoi, esta vez con las palabras negándose a abandonar su lengua—. F-Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsu-kun.

Kuroko lee atentamente la dedicatoria, en la que Momoi no dice nada pero lo dice  _todo_ , culminado con un “te quiero un montón, Tetsu-kun” escrito en rojo y adornado con un par de corazoncitos.

—Muchísimas gracias, Momoi-san —Kuroko le sonríe con una mirada que la sosiega y la hace sentirse un poco más feliz—. Significa mucho para mí.

—¿De verdad…?

Kuroko asiente y Momoi suelta tal suspiro de alivio que él no puede evitar sonreír un poco más.

Con eso, Momoi muere un poco por dentro y abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Kuroko, deseando que ese momento dure para siempre. No sabe si el regalo se lo ha dado ella a él o al revés. Kuroko siempre está ahí para ella, ofreciéndole consejo y palabras amables cuando más lo necesita. Incluso ahora, aunque sea él el cumpleañero, le está dejando ser caprichosa y le corresponde el abrazo con ternura.

Kuroko pierde el equilibrio y cae en la cama, con Momoi encima de él. Aplastándolo. Se incorpora rápido, disculpándose una y otra vez a ritmo frenético —Sakurai ejercía una influencia terrible—, y con Kuroko quitándole hierro al asunto.

Momoi recupera la dignidad, o eso cree hasta que Kuroko le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Volvemos con los demás? Antes de que Murasakibara-kun acabe toda la comida.

Las piernas de mantequilla de Momoi tiemblan, su corazón baila, su mente  _chilla_. Con todo, pese a la vergüenza y los nervios, Kuroko está a su lado, así que no tiene nada que temer.

—¡Vamos! Además, alguien tiene que echar a Ki-chan ya del karaoke, ¿verdad? —Momoi ríe y le agarra el brazo— ¡Cantemos algo juntos, Tetsu-kun!

Kuroko ni acepta ni rechaza la propuesta. Solamente sonríe y busca la mano de Momoi, mientras con la otra sujeta el mejor regalo que ha recibido en todo el día.

 


	2. Helado (dos cucharadas)

Satsuki no era ninguna vaga, por mucho que dijese Dai-chan. Ella podría pasarse tardes enteras paseando por la ciudad, de caza por el supermercado en busca de las ofertas más jugosas, estudiando sin descanso para los exámenes de la universidad e incluso organizando la excursión del próximo fin de semana.

Siempre junto a Tetsu-kun, claro.

Pasear, comprar y viajar sola no estaba entre sus planes.

Sí, ella era una persona activa. ¡La más activa de todas!

—No me puedo creer que el capítulo haya acabado así —dijo Satsuki con los ojos como platos. Cogió el mando a distancia y, con una torpeza poco característica en ella, pulsó varios botones hasta lograr que se reprodujese el siguiente episodio de su serie favorita.

Hasta la gente más dinámica necesitaba un día tranquilo en el sofá de casa.

Un día, o dos, o tres. Quizás llevaba una semana entera apoltronada,  _no iba a negarlo,_ pero eso no la convertía en una perezosa como Dai-chan, ¿verdad? Verdad.

—Otro capítulo más no hará daño —dijo Satsuki en un intento de convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba desperdiciando otro día más.

—Eso mismo has dicho hace tres horas.

Aquella vocecilla salida de ninguna parte hizo que Satsuki diese un brinco en el sofá. Era Tetsu-kun, que en  _algún momento_  salió de la habitación y se apoltronó en su sillón. Estaba leyendo una novela de portada sobria, de esas que solo devoraban los sibaritas de la literatura.

—¡Tetsu-kun! ¿Desde cuándo…?

—Desde que Jeremy le robó los poderes al mago de las montañas.

Satsuki sonrió con una pizca de pillería.

—¿Estabas prestando atención a la serie? —su sonrisa creció cuando Tetsu-kun se quedó helado durante un instante casi imperceptible. Satsuki palpó el sofá con energía— ¡Ven, podemos verla juntos!

Aunque llevaban viviendo juntos un mes, Tetsu-kun aún era demasiado tímido. A veces hasta daba la impresión de que temía estar estorbando a Satsuki, y por eso su presencia se volvía más fantasmagórica de lo normal y atravesaba el pasillo en un silencio sepulcral.

Con la misma actitud que un mueble, vaya.

Pese a un par de excusas tan débiles como la mente de Dai-chan —sí, seguía enfadada con él por llamarla holgazana—, Tetsu-kun acabó aceptando la propuesta y se sentó a su lado. Satsuki tenía ganas de cubrirlos con una mantita, acurrucarse, y ver su  _serie favorita_  junto a su  _persona favorita_.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba una cosa.

Se levantó de un salto, sobresaltando a Tetsu-kun, y se fue como un rayo a la cocina. Ni siquiera Kagamin habría alcanzado semejante velocidad para ir en busca de comida.

Volvió con un bote de helado tamaño familiar, dos cucharas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tetsu-kun tenía la misma mirada que la de un soldado que acababa de perder a todos sus compañeros en la guerra. Satsuki se rió y regresó a su hueco del sofá, que estaba un poco templado y hundido de más, y le ofreció una cuchara a su novio.

—Un maratón no es lo mismo sin helado —Satsuki abrió la tapa, clavó una de las cucharas y la retiró como si fuera la espada del rey Arturo—. Abre la boca, Tetsu-kun.

Tetsu-kun, que era un santo —al contrario que otro que ella se sabía—, obedeció tras soltar un suspiro cargado de resignación y pocas ganas de atiborrarse a helado.

—Está rico —admitió mientras cogía la otra cucharilla.

Aquel gesto ofendió un poco a Satsuki, que pensó que a Tetsu-kun los detalles románticos se la traían sin cuidado. A aquellas alturas no les habría hecho daño tomar el helado de la misma cuchara, ¿no?

Quizás debería haberse ahorrado la cucharilla extra, para empezar.

—Abre la boca, Satsuki-san —le ofreció un poco de helado y Satsuki creyó estar alcanzando el nirvana. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado de la dulzura de Tetsu-kun?—. Aún no has probado bocado.

—¡Gracias, Tetsu-kun, eres un cielo!

Se tomó con sumo gusto la cucharada de Tetsu-kun, no sin antes, por supuesto, robarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Deberíamos poner la serie.

—¡Tienes razón! Dime, Tetsu-kun, ¿cómo crees que acabará esta temporada?

Mientras sonaba la musiquilla chirriante del inicio del capítulo, Tetsu-kun y Satsuki tuvieron tiempo a predecir el futuro de los personajes, cubrirse con la manta y pegarse bien el uno al otro.

Dai-chan podría ladrar lo que quisiera, pero un día junto a Tetsu-kun no podía ser un día desperdiciado. Aunque se estuviesen empachando con el helado más barato del supermercado y perdiendo una batalla,  _pero no la guerra_ , contra la Operación Bikini.


	3. Lágrimas (tres ocasiones en las que Kuroko hizo llorar a Momoi)

**I.**

Kuroko recordaría siempre la primera vez en la que hizo llorar a Momoi. Estaban aún en Teikou, en aquel tercer y último año que no había hecho más que traer lágrimas, suspiros desganados y una ristra interminable de decepciones.

Aquella ya no era la Generación de los Milagros que iluminaba la miradas de los espectadores, que, maravillados desde las gradas, comentaban entre murmullos el futuro de aquellas jóvenes promesas. Eso ya se había acabado. La Generación de los Milagros se arrancó de cuajo su pasión por el baloncesto y la cambió por una arrogancia que despertaba el terror de sus oponentes.

Ellos seguían en su nube de vanidad mientras Kuroko y Momoi los contemplaban sin vida desde las sombras.

—Estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿verdad…? —preguntó ella un día, aferrada a la manga de su camiseta.

—Sí, siempre estaremos juntos —le había contestado él, con una promesa vacía.

Aquello había sucedido cuando aún no estaba todo perdido. Cuando solo Aomine había cambiado y Murasakibara empezaba a dar señales de una habilidad prodigiosa.

La situación empeoró rápido. Kuroko no fue capaz de cumplir con su palabra.

—Tetsu-kun, ¿recuerdas lo que te pregunté antes?

Hubo un silencio en el que Kuroko recordó la voz temblorosa de Momoi por aquel entonces y su mirada transparente, en la que aún quedaba un resquicio de esperanza.

—Lo siento, me temo que no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué habías dicho?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no pasa nada! ¡No importa!

Se despidieron. Kuroko volvía a casa cabizbajo, en una soledad impenetrable. Aunque estuviese perdido en sus recuerdos, pudo escuchar claramente cómo Momoi enterraba sus lágrimas en las palmas de las manos. Cada lágrima suya desgarraba a Kuroko, y le hacía sentir más y más rastrero. No pudo cumplir su promesa con Momoi, no pudo ayudar a Aomine, no pudo hacer  _nada_.

Había mentido e hizo llorar a una chica. Era de lo peor.

**II.**

—¿He…perdido? Ya veo, así que he perdido… de verdad.

Aquellas fueron las palabras de Aomine cuando sonó la bocina. Momoi, en el banquillo, lloraba  y lloraba sin parar. Cualquiera que la viera se pensaría que se había tomado la derrota de su equipo demasiado a pecho, más incluso que los jugadores de tercer año que se habían despedido de una última victoria.

Quería que su mejor amigo tuviese la oportunidad de cambiar a mejor, de volver a disfrutar del baloncesto tal y como había hecho en el pasado. Solo Kuroko podría conseguirlo.

Por eso creyó en Kuroko cuando le prometió que derrotaría a Aomine algún día. Y así hizo.

Momoi lloraba porque Kuroko lo había conseguido, porque creyó en Aomine hasta en el último instante y no desistió. No, no se le pensó por la cabeza  _desistir_.

Estaba orgullosa, con ganas de seguir llorando como una niña pequeña, de abrazar a Aomine, Kagami y Kuroko y no soltarlos nunca, de disculparse con su equipo por sentirse así, de demostrarle al Aomine del pasado que él era alguien por quien valía la pena luchar.

Vio a Kuroko, casi sin energías, apoyado en Kagami, acercándose a paso lento a Aomine.

Le ofreció un puño que chocar, aquel mismo que había ignorado años atrás. El que había marcado el principio de la decadencia y ahora exigía su fin.

**III.**

La tercera vez vino de la mano de todos aquellos recuerdos.

Poco después de la Winter Cup, Momoi propuso un “minicampeonato” en la calle en la que solo pudiesen participar la Generación de los Milagros y los amigos que habían hecho en sus nuevos equipos. Nada de enemigos ni de tensiones innecesarias. Allí solo había cabida para el buen baloncesto, en compañía de los mejores rivales que uno podría imaginarse.

—¿Entonces qué pinta Kagami aquí?

—¡Dai-chan!

En un equipo improvisado estaban Akashi, Takao y, muy a su pesar, Aomine. En el otro, Imayoshi, Murasakibara y Kagami. Los ganadores podrían enfrentarse contra Kasamatsu, Himuro y Kiyoshi, que estaban ya desesperados al ver que el partido  _no_  acababa.

—¡Jo, quién me diera poder jugar a mí también! ¿Tú no, Kurokocchi? —Kise protestó, sentado en el banquillo. Había insistido por activa y por pasiva en jugar  _aunque fuese un ratito_ , pero Kasamatsu se lo prohibió terminantemente. 

—Ki-chan, si Tetsu-kun y tú os pusieseis a jugar, no os curaríais en la vida —Momoi se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer firme y estricta. Lástima que su mirada divertida la delatara.

—Me lleva la vida jugar, pero Momoi-san tiene razón —Kuroko admitió con una sonrisa—. Aunque creo que me consuela ver lo bien que se lo están pasando.

Imayoshi no paraba de soltar indirectas burlonas hacia Kagami, que ya empezaba a enfadarse, mientras Murasakibara se ajustaba los calzoncillos. En el otro bando, Takao se reía a carcajada limpia de la “discusión” de Akashi y Aomine sobre cómo rematar.

Akashi admitió que no tenía razón, que ya era de por sí una novedad, y Aomine hinchó el pecho. Si hubiese sido un poco más humilde — _Dai-chan, por el amor de Dios_ —, no habría tenido que soportar a Akashi y sus miradas asesinas.

Pero incluso en aquellos ojos homicidas se escondía un poco de cariño. O eso esperaba Aomine.

—Sí, se lo pasan pipa —Kise se rió y Momoi lo siguió al poco—. Fuera bromas, algo me dice que esto no podría haber sucedido sin Kurokocchi.

—Al final has podido cumplir nuestra promesa —Momoi le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente a Kuroko, que se la devolvió con un poco de vergüenza—. Muchas gracias, Tetsu-kun. Te lo digo de todo corazón.

Kise sintió que empezaba a sobrar en la conversación, así que se fue a junto de Kasamatsu, cojeando un poco, con alguna excusa tonta con la que martirizarlo mientras no terminaba el partido.

—Casi parece irreal —confesó Momoi, con la vista fija en Aomine, que ahora luchaba con Kagami en un uno contra uno. Sonreía tal y como hacía de pequeño, cuando los chicos de secundaria y bachillerato lo desafiaban—. No me puedo creer que estemos todos juntos de nuevo.

Kuroko tomó su mano y le sonrió. Momoi veía aquella sonrisa borrosa, como si en algún momento hubiesen empezado a humedecerse sus ojos.

 _Oh_.

—Lo es —admitió él. Momoi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kuroko, que le secó las lágrimas con cuidado y le volvió a dar la mano.

—Espero que la próxima vez tú también puedas jugar. Sé que Dai-chan se muere de ganas por ir otra vez contigo —echó un vistazo furtivo a Kise, que animaba a Kagami por tan solo chinchar a Aomine—. Y creo que Ki-chan también.

—Qué equipo tan peligroso —bromeó Kuroko, sonriendo sin apartar la vista de la escayola del brazo. Todos, empezando por Kise y Takao, se habían empecinado por firmársela.

Aomine hasta le dibujó un monigote (sin senos) que botaba una bola naranja.

Leyeron todos los nombres que figuraban en la escayola, riendo con todos los chistes que solo ellos podrían comprender. Era increíble la cantidad de gente fantástica que conocieron en este último año.

Era increíble lo fantásticos que seguían siendo Los Milagros. Nadie se creería que esos mismos eran el terror de Teikou, los que se declaraban la guerra los unos a los otros y veían el baloncesto como un martirio.

—¡Eh, Tetsu, Satsuki! ¿Visteis qué paliza le acabo de meter al Kagami? ¿Eh? —Aomine sonreía de oreja a oreja, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Akashi, que estaba de un humor envidiable.

—¡Cállate de una vez, que tampoco ha sido para tanto! —gritó Kagami.

—Quién se esperaría que Kagami Taiga tuviese tan mal perder —Akashi miró de refilón a Aomine, con una sonrisilla casi burlona. A Momoi se le vino a la mente el Akashi que era vicecapitán de Teikou, siempre yendo de aquí para allá con el capitán Nijimura.

Kuroko debía de estar pensando en lo mismo, a juzgar por su sonrisa nostálgica. De nada servía perderse en el pasado cuando el futuro —no,  _el presente_ — era tan prometedor.

—Muchas gracias, Tetsu-kun.

Momoi le regaló un beso en la mejilla y Kuroko estrechó los dedos de las manos que aún los unían. Sí, aquel era un presente que valía la pena recordar como un tesoro más.


	4. Piscina (Cuatro kilos de más)

Estar una semana entera apoltronada en el sofá comiendo helado acabó pasando factura. Al menos en el cuerpo de Momoi.

En invierno podría haberlo disimulado con sudaderas holgadas o vestidos largos que escondiesen sus muslos. Pero ahora, en verano, con Kise atosigándola a todas horas para ir a la piscina, ya no había remedio posible.

Tenía que lidiar con los kilitos de más.

—¡Anda ya, Momocchi! ¡Pero si estás de fábula! —le exclamó Kise, acomodando sus gafas de sol en medio de la tienda.

Tenía que lidiar con los kilitos de más  _y_  con Kise, que se empeñó en acompañarla a comprar un bañador nuevo.

—¿”De fábula”, eh? —Momoi se miró en el espejo, insegura, buscando un ángulo que pusiera en evidencia a aquel bikini. Estaba bien de precio y era cómodo, pero lo que Momoi buscaba esta vez era un bañador de una sola pieza.

Kise luchó contra viento y marea para evitar que su amiga cayese en tamaño error.

Siempre que salía de compras con Kise, Momoi atraía las miradas celosas de decenas de personas desconocidas. Se debían de pensar que eran pareja, por muy  _absurdo_  que pudiese sonar a oídos de sus amigos. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, daba la impresión de que acababan de salir de una película estadounidense sobre una chica y su amigo estereotipadamente gay.

—Pero si yo no soy gay.

Momoi se echó a reír.

—Ki-chan, ¿y qué opinas de ese trikini de ahí?

—El estampado ese contrastaría demasiado con tu pelo —comentó pensativo—. Además, los trikinis ya no se llevan. Momocchi, créeme cuando te digo que estás preciosa con ese bikini.

—¿De verdad…?

—¡De verdad! —contestó con una sonrisa que podría competir con la lámpara fosforescente de los probadores— ¡No tienes nada que envidiar a las modelos con las que me codeo!

—Ki-chan, tienes cada cosa… —Momoi se sonrojó un poco. A Kise le encantaba adular a la gente, pero algo le decía que esta vez estaba siendo sincero— ¡Supongo que tendré que hacerte caso!

Craso error.

Ese mismo fin de semana fueron a una piscina pública perdida en un barrio residencial de las afueras. Kagami estaba pasando el verano en Los Ángeles, con su mentora y Himuro, y Midorima se había apuntado a un cursillo de acupuntura, así que al final solo pudieron ir Momoi, Kuroko, un Kise que no paraba de vocear  _y_  Aomine.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Solo hay una chica y  _es Satsuki_? —Aomine dio un puntapié en el suelo, pero se arrepintió al instante. Estaba descalzo— ¡Kise, capullo, me habías prometido que ibas a traer a amigas de las tuyas!

En realidad, Kise no había hecho ningún tipo de promesa. Aomine se había echado a cotorrear y Kise le reía las gracias muy de vez en cuando, pero no llegó a acceder en ningún momento. Prefería pasar una tarde a solas con sus amigos de siempre, y algo le decía que Kuroko y Momoi estarían de acuerdo con él.

Como habían llegado temprano —Kise los había hecho madrugar  _y mucho_ —, apenas había gente que esquivar en la piscina. Kise fue el primero en zambullirse, mientras los otros tres se acomodaban en las sillas. Aomine se desvistió con una velocidad de vértigo, como si hubiese estado practicando delante del espejo, y puso los brazos en jarra, contemplando el horizonte.

—Hoy es un buen día para darle una paliza a Kise.

—Eso te ha quedado muy majestuoso, Aomine-kun.

Aomine se giró para regalarle una sonrisa a Kuroko, como forma de agradecer su apoyo incansable en su guerra contra Kise, pero no pudo. Simplemente  _no pudo_.

Momoi y Kuroko ya estaban en bañador. Hasta ahí todo normal, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una  _piscina_.

—¡Vaya, no me habíais dicho que estabais embarazados! —Aomine soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de media piscina. Kise, aún en el agua, se preguntaba a qué venía tanto alboroto.

A Momoi le empezaron a temblar los labios, con una inseguridad y nerviosismo que rayaba en lo absurdo. ¿Tanto se le notaban esos nuevos michelines?

—Dime, ¿de cuánto estás? —preguntó Aomine, todavía muriéndose de risa él solo, mientras acariciaba la barriga incipiente  _de Kuroko_.

—Para, por favor. Te estás poniendo en evidencia.

—¡Dai-chan, deja de meterte con Tetsu-kun! ¡Ni que tú fueras un adonis!

El adonis del grupo salió de la piscina, a cámara lenta para que todo el mundo pudiese adorarlo como es debido, y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Aomine, que inmediatamente puso una mueca de asco.

—En vez de meterte con Kurokocchi, ¿por qué no le dices a Momocchi lo guapa que está? No es por presumir, pero  _yo_  he escogido su bikini.

—¿De veras? Eso lo explica todo —la cara de Aomine se iluminó con una sonrisilla sarcástica—. Satsuki, no te vuelvas a fiar de este.

—¡Oye! ¿Insinúas que tengo mal gusto?

— _Sí_. ¿Algún problema?

Kise y Aomine mantuvieron una batalla de miradas en la que solo venció la vergüenza ajena.

—Sin que sirva de precedente —Kuroko abrió la boca y captó la atención de sus amigos—, creo que Kise-kun tiene razón.

—¡Pero cómo te pasas conmigo! —protestó Kise— Al menos admites que tengo buen gusto…

—No. No lo tienes —continuó Kuroko mientras Aomine volvía a partirse de la risa—. Pero sí que tienes razón al afirmar que Satsuki-san está radiante.

Hubo un silencio en el que Kise se sintió ofendido y orgulloso al mismo tiempo, Aomine se quedó mudo y Momoi, como no podía ser de otra manera, se lanzó a los brazos de Kuroko.

—¡Tetsu-kun, eres un amor!

—Ya están los dos tortolitos… —Aomine apartó la vista con el ceño fruncido, por muy obvio que fuese que en el fondo se alegrase por sus dos mejores amigos.

—¡Va, Aominecchi! —Kise se llevó consigo a Aomine hasta la piscina, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Momoi. ¿Le estaba deseando buena suerte?— Te desafío: quien antes complete cinco vueltas, gana.

Con eso, Aomine se zambulló en la piscina y Kise imitó su técnica. Kuroko, con Momoi agarrándolo del brazo, hizo un comentario sobre las limitada capacidad intelectual de aquellos pobres diablos.

—¿Nos metemos nosotros también? He traído un balón, así que si quieres podemos jugar mientras esos dos hacen el tonto —Momoi sonrió con dulzura. De fondo, Aomine preguntaba a gritos a quién estaba llamando  _tonto_.

—Me parece buena idea.

—Pero una condición, Tetsu-kun —frunció el labio—. Nada de atacar al pobre Ki-chan con el balón, ¿eh? Que te conozco.

Kise se erigió campeón y no paraba de chillar sobre cómo  _por fin_  había vencido a Aomine, aunque no hubiese sido en baloncesto. Aomine se metió el dedo en la oreja y suspiró, un poco humillado por haber perdido ante el más panoli del grupo.

—¿Lo habéis visto? ¡He ganado a Aominecchi! ¡Y no por los pelos, qué va! —casi se tropezó mientras subía las escaleras. A Aomine le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de matarlo y usar su cuerpo sin vida como colchoneta. No fue el único.

Kuroko le dio tal balonazo que Kise cayó de espaldas a la piscina.

—Lo siento, Satsuki-san, pero me temo que no he podido cumplir la promesa.

Momoi quería regañar a su novio por portarse siempre  _tan mal_  con el pobre Kise, pero las carcajadas de Aomine se le contagiaron como si fueran una melodía pegadiza y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Solo fue capaz de abrazar a Kuroko y a su tripita, que era la más adorable de todas. Por mucho que Aomine tuviese que decir.

_¡Con Tetsu-kun no podía haber ni un día aburrido!_

 


	5. AU/Crossover (En cinco mundos diferentes)

**I.**

Al principio Satsuki lamentaba haberse inscrito en el equipo de fútbol de Teikou. No era un deporte que le llamase la atención y ni siquiera podía decirse que se le diera bien.

(Habría preferido unirse al de tenis, pero en su instituto no había un equipo femenino. Y, desde luego, el baloncesto no era ni una opción para ella. ¡Que no era como Dai-chan!)

Pero ahí estaba ella, dando el cayo día sí y día también. Al menos sus padres ya no tenían derecho a quejarse de su vida sedentaria ni de sus horas interminables frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

(Cómo echaba de menos aquella vida…)

Por supuesto, el club de fútbol tenía su parte positiva. Satsuki fue capaz de conocer a chicas maravillosas que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en sus mejores amigas —con perdón de Dai-chan— y, aunque le costase reconocerlo, le había pillado el gusto al fútbol. Era divertido mejorar y darlo todo por un equipo, por un uniforme, por  _sus compañeras_.

También estaba él. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko era el manager del equipo, un chico que iba a la misma clase de Dai-chan. Quiso meterse en el equipo de fútbol masculino, pero lo rechazaron por “ser demasiado flojucho” (esa era la teoría de Dai-chan, al menos) y no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y aportar su granito de arena en el equipo femenino.

Pasaba desapercibido con una facilidad sorprendente. De hecho, Satsuki, que no era precisamente despistada, tardó una semana en darse cuenta de que Kuroko estaba ahí, en el banco, mirándolas fijamente y anotando una cantidad indecente de datos. Tenía una visión para el fútbol prodigiosa, más propia de un veterano del deporte que de un chico de secundaria sin experiencia, y calculaba con total precisión en qué momento y en qué lugar había que dar el golpe de gracia.

Lo que nadie se esperaba, ni siquiera la propia Satsuki, era que ese estratega silencioso fuese el que lograse que el Teikou se hiciese con el campeonato regional de fútbol femenino.

Tal vez Satsuki debiese de darle las gracias como es debido. ¿Le gustarían los batidos de vainilla?

**II.**

Las clases de Estadística eran las más complicadas de todas, o al menos eso pensaba Kuroko antes de la llegada de la profesora sustituta, Momoi Satsuki. Era joven, partidaria empedernida de clases dinámicas y con una sonrisa encantadora. Su forma de explicar era clara y concisa, completamente alejada de los discursos abstractos y repetitivos del profesor titular, Midorima.

Kuroko veía una pasión sincera en los ojos de Momoi. Aquella mujer debía de adorar su trabajo y por eso los alumnos la adoraban a ella.

Una parte considerable de los estudiantes —la mayoría de ellos  _chicos_ , cabría destacar— solo se fijaban en ella por su figura voluptuosa. Kuroko prefería perderse en sus palabras.

No fue casualidad que desde que Momoi daba clases las notas de Kuroko en Estadística mejorasen a un ritmo vertiginoso. Sus padres casi no daban crédito, y hasta pensaron en agradecer a la profesora por haber salvado el curso de su hijo. No habría sido mala idea, pero él prefería dárselas él mismo. Por hacerle ver que no todos los profesores eran una panda de amargados sin vocación.

Por hacerle sentir que ir al instituto por fin merecía la pena.

Kuroko se armó de valor, practicando incluso varios minutos delante del espejo de su cuarto, y fue a clase con espíritu firme y tenaz. Tenia que darle las gracias sí o sí.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver que Midorima había regresado.

_**[III.](http://tulique.tumblr.com/post/86034070371/noebell-answered-your-post-tulique-me-aburro) ** _

—¡Oh, pero qué Pokémon más raro! ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

Esa fue la primera de las preguntas con las que Momoi martilleó la cabeza de Kuroko. Ella era una estudiante empeñada en resolver todos los misterios que concernían a los Pokémon y él, Kuroko, el que la ayudaría con su tarea de completar la Pokédex, la enciclopedia digital más completa sobre el mundo de los Pokémon.

A Kuroko le gustaba su tarea. Tenía que viajar por toda la región en busca de Pokémon y anotar información con la que luego Momoi llenaría la Pokédex. Se sorprendía siempre que veía a una criatura extraña, de esas que solo aparecían en grabados antiguos, y la Pokédex le soltaba una parrafada.

Kuroko se preguntaba por qué Momoi lo había escogido como ayudante. O para qué, teniendo en cuenta que ella sola daba para abasto y que la Pokédex ya estaba casi completa.

Al menos la pudo ayudar encontrando a Kikachu.

Kikachu era un Pokémon pequeñito y frágil, con un poder que Kuroko aún desconocía, y de ojos llorosos. Lo encontró tirado entre la maleza en medio de una ruta casi abandonada, luchando por respirar. Kuroko lo llevó de inmediato al centro más cercano, corriendo incluso cuando sus piernas ya no daban más de sí.

Tras eso, Kikachu se convirtió en su amigo más fiel. Siempre correteaba de aquí para allá y, cuando Kuroko se despistaba, su pequeño Kikachu le traía con una sonrisa margaritas y amapolas.

—Es su forma de darte las gracias —dijo Momoi con dulzura, acariciando la cabecita de Kikachu.

A Momoi le encantaba escuchar las andanzas de Kuroko por la región y, sin lugar a dudas, sus anécdotas con Kikachu eran sus favoritas.

—Ojalá pudiera ir contigo —continuó Momoi intentando ocultar su tristeza. Le encantaba trabajar incansable en su proyecto y se le iluminaba la mirada cada vez que veía que estaba a punto de rozar sus sueños con la yema de los dedos.

Pero le gustaría compartir esa alegría electrizante con alguien.

Echaba de menos a Kuroko. Demasiado, tal vez.

—No te preocupes, Momoi-san. Ten por seguro que siempre volveré —Kuroko sonrió—. Además, tienes que estar aquí. Solo tú puedes perfeccionar la Pokédex.

—¿Cómo que perfeccionar? —Momoi fingió ofenderse e hizo una mueca, cogiendo la Pokédex original. Era de color rojo y botones amarillos— ¡La Pokédex es  _absoluta_!

—Sin embargo, no ha sido capaz de detectar a Kikachu.

— _Casi_  absoluta —corrigió riéndose—. Supongo que Kikachu es un misterio de por sí, ¿no crees? Me pregunto de qué tipo es y qué poderes tiene.

(Al rato lo descubrirían, cuando Kikachu se enfrentase al Kagamander de Aomine y le copiase todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. En serio, ¿de dónde habría salido tal fenómeno?)

**IV.**

Satsuki no entendía cómo podía haber tantas chicas loquitas de remate por Dai-chan. Le daba vueltas a la cabeza, y cada vez estaba más confundida. Pero ahí estaba él, su amigo de la infancia, tan tosco, grosero y vago como de costumbre, sentado en uno de los sillones suntuosos del Club de Anfitriones de Teikou.

En ese club de reunía la llamada Generación de los Milagros, que eran, ni más ni menos, una panda de chicos guapos con mucho tiempo libre. No hacían nada en concreto. Simplemente mataban las horas en los sillones, hartándose a comer pasteles y galletas mientras las chicas del Teikou intentaban charlar con ellos.

Por algún motivo, Dai-chan era popular. Eso sí, el anfitrión más solicitado era Ki-chan, que parecía haber nacido para desempeñar el papel de príncipe encantador. Incluso Satsuki tenía que admitir que era un bombón, por muy asfixiante que fuese toda la atención que vertía sobre sus visitantes. Ki-chan era un falso, Dai-chan un maleducado y los demás tampoco eran nada de infarto.

Salvo Tetsu-kun, claro. Él era diferente. No era un anfitrión, ni mucho menos, sino el chico de los recados. Iba y venía con dulces con los que saciar el hambre de Mukkun, buscaba sin descanso los objetos de la suerte de un Midorin que últimamente estaba caprichoso de más y hasta aceptaba la tarea titánica de jugar al shogi con Akashi-kun.

Satsuki iba a esa jaula de grillos solo por verlo a él y ayudarlo con sus tareas. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? ¡Se había enamorado! Su amabilidad nacía del corazón — no del melodrama, como a Ki-chan— y su sonrisa, aunque pocas veces visible, podía endulzar hasta el día más amargo.

Para gustos, los colores. Y el favorito de Satsuki era el de los ojos siempre cálidos de Tetsu-kun.

**V.**

—¡Oye, Satsuki! ¿No crees que mimas demasiado a Tetsu? —Daiki protestó por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de entrenamiento— ¡Que yo también quiero una botella de agua!

—Pues ve a por ella, idiota.

Daiki pensaba que Satsuki era una mánager dedicada y capaz —según Imayoshi, la mejor que había tenido el Too en los últimos tres años—, pero eso no quitaba que su preferencia por Tetsu se estuviese volviendo cansina.

Ya podía ser un poco más imparcial, la tía. Tampoco costaba tanto.

Al menos, y con eso Daiki se consolaba  _bastante_ , el objeto de lujuria de su amiga era Tetsu. Él era un chico decente y la mejor sombra que un jugador tan resplandeciente como Daiki pudiese desear. Vamos, que no era un Wakamatsu de la vida. Lo único que se le podría reprochar, además de su tendencia por matar a golpes a Daiki cuando decía “una tontería”, era su mal gusto con las mujeres. ¿Cómo podía gustarle Satsuki? Pero bueno, si ellos eran felices yendo por los pasillos de la manita, como los cursis que eran, Daiki se tendría que callar y dejarlos en paz. Tampoco es que le estuviesen haciendo daño a nadie con tanta caricia y mimito gratis.

(Bueno, sí, dañaban a la vista de Daiki, pero que tampoco era nada letal)

Daiki, Satsuki y Tetsu habían tenido sus más y sus menos, especialmente en secundaria, pero llegaron a superar todos los obstáculos y llegaron juntos, aunque fuese a trompicones, a la academia Too.  El nuevo equipo era fuerte y desde que contaban con el poder del tándem luz-sombra, más aún. Sin restarle ningún mérito a la caza de información exhaustiva de Satsuki, claro. Si esa mujer se metiese a periodista, podría desmantelar a la CIA y dejar a medio mundo con el culo al aire.

—Además, Tetsu-kun hoy se ha matado a entrenar,  _no como tú_  —Satsuki pasó una toalla por el cuello de Tetsu, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios.

—Parejita, guardad la pasión para luego —bromeó Imayoshi, el capitán con aires de diablo.

—Tienes razón, Imayoshi-senpai. Lo sentimos —se disculpó Tetsu con cara de no arrepentirse ni un ápice.

—Qué triste, el único del equipo que tiene novia  _es Kuroko_  —protestó Wakamatsu.

Daiki estaba de acuerdo con él, pero como era Wakamatsu, no lo iba a admitir en voz alta.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—¿Y tú por qué te disculpas, Sakurai? —preguntó Susa con una ceja arqueada.

—Porque yo tuve oportunidad de tener novia, pero… la rechacé… ¡Lo siento!

Eso sí que era penoso. ¡Hasta Sakurai era más popular que Daiki con las chicas! ¿Sería que las atraía con el sabor delicioso de su comida? ¿O las conquistaba con la voz de pito? Se lo tendría que preguntar luego.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento —¡por fin Imayoshi se apiadó de ellos!—, Daiki y los tortolitos emprendieron el camino a casa. Aquello era una sucesión de cursilerías que harían vomitar a cualquiera, pero Daiki era un hombre fuerte y aguantaba sin chistar.

Bueno, chistaba  _a veces_. Pero tampoco mucho.

—Me alegra que hayas sacado la nota más alta de la clase, Momoi-san. Lo mereces —le dio un apretón a su mano, con los dedos entrelazados—. Sé que has estudiado mucho.

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto —Satsuki agachó la cabecita, soltando unas risitas entrecortadas—. Que sepas que tú también podrías sacar buenas notas si pusieses un poco más de empeño. ¡Si quieres te ayudo!

¿Cómo iba a chistar todo el rato, si en el fondo aquellos dos eran  _más o menos_  adorables? Hacían buena pareja, eso estaba claro. No hacía falta que Daiki lo gritase a los cuatro vientos, porque eso ellos ya lo sabían de sobra.

—Pues a ver cuándo, porque este fin de semana empieza la Interhigh —comentó Daiki con una sonrisa confiada—. ¡A ver si llegamos a vernos las caras con los de Kaijou! Me muero por darle una tunda a Kise y a su amigo, ya sabéis, el pelirrojo ese de las cejas deformes.

— _Kagami Taiga_  —contestó Satsuki, cómo no, que se sabía el nombre de todos y cada uno de los jugadores habidos y por haber.

Fijo que hasta podría describir de carrerilla al equipo más pésimo de un barrio marginal de la Irlanda de los ochenta.

—Pues ese. Tagami Kaiga. O como se llame.

—En tal caso, podremos estudiar una vez que nos hagamos con la Interhigh —afirmó Tetsu con una serenidad alarmante. ¡Esa era la actitud confiada que le gustaba  a Daiki!

—Algo me dice que este año seremos imparables —Satsuki sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Especialmente gracias a vosotros dos, ¡la luz y la sombra del Too!

—Qué raro suena eso, lo de “la luz y la sombra del Too”. A veces olvido que esto ya no es Teikou —Daiki le dedicó una sonrisa a Tetsu, su compañero inseparable.

—Estemos donde estemos, sé con certeza que siempre ganaremos —dijo Tetsu.

No es que hubiese nada de especial en las palabras de Tetsu, ni en cómo las dijo siquiera, pero algo dentro de Daiki —y seguramente también de Satsuki— reaccionó con violencia, como si aquello fuese parte de un sueño que estuviese a punto de acabarse.  Si eso fuera así, Daiki lucharía contra viento y marea por alargarlo un poco,  _un poco_  más. Quería creer en las palabras de Tetsu, en su victoria juntos, en ellos dos y en Satsuki.

Estuviesen donde estuviesen.


End file.
